


Winter Love

by InLoveWithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithLove/pseuds/InLoveWithLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Harry and Zayn meet each other for the first time in a ski/snowboard collision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Love

Harry sighed nervously. He was standing on the top of the slope. He hasn’t skied in three years, but it’s like riding a bike, you can’t forget it, right? He wasn’t so sure about it. With a clenched jaw he slowly started the descent. “ _There, it’s not that hard._ ” Harry thought and a smile crossed his face. He was halfway down when two snowboarders whooshed past him. They startled him so much he almost lost his balance and fell. “ _Takes a bit more to make me fall._ ” Harry thought proudly. It was as if someone heard his thoughts, ‘cause the third snowboarder tried to pass him, but got too close, and in an instant they were both on the cold snow. Harry felt the snowboarder’s arms around him and realized that awkward hug was the only reason they stopped so quickly. If the guy had just crashed into him, Harry would have probably slid on his back all the way down. Still, that realization didn’t make him feel any better. “God, can’t you watch where you’re going?!” - Harry yelled more out of shock than anger. He now turned and was sitting steadily in the snow. The snowboarder checked him out as if he was expecting a bone to be sticking out from somewhere, and then finally looked him in the eyes. If Harry’s heart wasn’t pounding like crazy already, those eyes would send it into overdrive. They were the warmest prettiest eyes he has ever seen, and right now he could see a mix of emotions in them. There was fear and guilt, but also a spark of anger. He didn’t like it. “ _Eyes like these should always shine with happiness._ ” Harry thought, but in the next second almost slapped himself for being so possessed by those eyes to forget the situation he was in. He quickly assessed that there is nothing broken and decided to share it with his crash companion. “I’m alright. Everything’s fine, don’t worry.” - He said in what he thought was a calming tone, but the snowboarder was still full of worry. “I’m really, really sorry. I don’t know what happened, I was sure I’ll pass right next to you.” – guilt glimmered in his eyes. “ _What the fuck, how is it possible to look so amazing just after crashing into someone?_ ” Harry thought and took a few seconds to compose himself since his brain wouldn’t stop admiring the guy’s cute accent and melodic voice. “It’s okay, really.” – Harry finally said – “I’ll just rest here for a little while.” “I startled you pretty bad, huh?” – the snowboarder said. “Yes.” – Harry answered simply, not adding that his current shock was more connected to the fact that this guy had the cutest guilty eyes on the whole planet. Then someone yelled “Hey!” and Harry snapped out of it enough to realize he must be looking like a fool with his butt in the snow like this. The two snowboarders that passed him before were a few yards down, obviously waiting for their friend. “You guys go ahead, I could use a break!” – the cute snowboarded yelled back at them. They left, and Harry’s heart started pounding so fast it felt like it wants to jump out of his chest. “ _What now?_ ” he thought. The snowboarder now turned to him and smiled. Harry was entranced. “ _That’s just…wow!_ ” he thought and almost didn’t hear the guy say “I believe I at least owe you a drink.” The cute guy’s smile disappeared for a second, and Harry realized he must think he’s a creep considering he was staring at him almost without blinking. Harry did his best to snap out of this spell and seem more natural. “Yeah, sure. That’ll make us even.” – Harry replied smiling (hopefully not creepily), and was happy to see he succeeded ‘cause the guy smiled again. He helped Harry up, and while still holding his hand said “My name’s Zayn.” He said it kind of shyly, like he doesn’t share his name with people often. “I’m Harry.” – Harry replied, doing his best not to stare. “There’s a cabin that’s a kind of a bar right down here on the left.” - Zayn continued – “Follow me.” “I’ll go slowly in case your leg is hurting.” – he quickly added. Harry was absolutely fine, but simply nodded knowing he was unsteady on his skis and was having trouble concentrating on anything but Zayn’s eyes. And smile. And skin. He couldn’t see much of his face because it was covered with a scarf and a beanie, but what little he saw looked darker than Harry’s pale white skin. “ _Who am I kidding, everything is darker than my skin._ ” Harry thought and concentrated on Zayn’s light caramel skin. For a second he wished he could lick his skin and then couldn’t get rid of the thought of this guy in front of him completely naked. “ _His skin would glow in the dim light of my bedroom._ ” Harry thought and then almost fell. “Concentrate on your feet, you idiot.” – He mumbled to himself, being glad on the many layers of clothes he was wearing, because the thought of the attractive guy naked was very appealing. Harry stopped next to Zayn, surprised he managed not to fall since his mind kept wandering off. They entered the bar and Zayn ordered for both of them. The bartender seemed to be Zayn’s friend. Harry checked out the bartender quickly and wasn’t happy that Zayn was friends with this fairly attractive guy. “ _Don’t be an idiot. A guy as gorgeous as this must have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend._ ” Harry reproached himself in his mind. “ _He’s probably straight and would never date me._ ” After this thought he sighed deeply, which Zayn interpreted as a comment on the lengthy greeting with the bartender. Zayn signaled his friend that he should go sit down with a little wave, and ushered Harry towards the comfy looking couch and armchair placed around a small round wooden table. Harry sat on the couch, expecting Zayn to take the armchair opposite him, but to his surprise, Zayn sat next to him on the couch. Sitting close enough to touch Zayn made Harry’s heart start pounding faster once again. “ _I could “accidentally” touch his arm._ ” Harry thought and then remembered he was in Zayn’s secure embrace during the fall. Blood rushed into his face, and he tried to hide it while taking off his ski jacket. “Hope you don’t mind me ordering without asking, but because of the cold and shock, I believe warm tea with a bit of rum is perfect.” – Zayn said when the waitress put two mugs in front of them. Harry took a sip and a blissful warmth surged through his body. “ _This must be how it feels to be in his warm embrace._ ” Harry thought and said “It’s perfect.” out loud. Zayn smiled and Harry had a hard time concentrating on the words coming from his mouth. The guys talked for the next hour without pauses and Harry was sure they clicked. However, he was worried he was sending Zayn mixed signals. He wanted him. Really wanted him. But even if Zayn wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship, Harry knew he needed him in his life. So he was trying to send him both friend and boyfriend signals. Then he got scared he was trying too hard, so he tried to relax and just be himself. It was hard to relax when such a beautiful man was sitting right next to him, but Harry really wanted Zayn to like him. Somehow they managed to say goodbye while agreeing to meet at the bar at the bottom of the mountain at half past five next day.

* * *

  

 

Harry was at the bar fifteen minutes early. He was a bit overdressed, but his goal was to impress Zayn. He just finished his scotch when Zayn walked in. He was still wearing his snowboarding outfit which made Harry look even more overdressed. Zayn’s face looked troubled. Harry’s heart sank. “ _Something is wrong._ ” He thought. Zayn walked to him and started – “I’m so sorry, but I completely forgot I made plans with Niall.” Harry felt like he got punched in the face. “It’s actually a whole group of guys, not just the two of us.” – Zayn added when he saw Harry’s face. “You could come with us.” - Zayn’s face lit up – “You should definitely come with us.” Harry just couldn’t say no to this gorgeous face, so he nodded awkwardly. “Okay, great.” – Zayn’s beautiful smile mesmerized Harry. “Hope you don’t mind tagging along with me to my place. I need to change before going to the pub in the center and picking up girls in the nearby club.” – Zayn rolled his eyes when mentioning picking up girls, but it just made Harry more confused and worried. “ _Does he have a girlfriend or is he not into girls? Maybe he just doesn’t agree with Niall’s way with girls?_ ” Harry wondered, but knew he’d follow this man anywhere at this point, so he walked to Zayn’s car without a word.

 

“So, this is my apartment.” – Zayn said when he opened the door. He let Harry in, and only then realized this could be way more awkward than he anticipated. When he asked Harry to join them, it was because he wanted to spend more time with him. He couldn’t let him just walk away. He fell for his cute confused face the second he saw him, and now, seeing him in those skinny jeans, Zayn was doing his best to stay casual. He was pretty sure Harry was interested in him too, but worried these unexpected plans might scare him off. “ _He did come home with you, did he not?_ ” Zayn thought, but then realized it might mean he’s propositioning something, and Zayn didn’t want to come off as a guy that goes to bed with someone so soon after meeting them. The thought of the cute, fun, and now completely lost in a new place, Harry naked in his bed was a bit too appealing, so Zayn quickly told Harry he can wait on the couch and hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Although he spent the day on the cold snow, he decided to turn on the cold water. He was picturing Harry in his bed, and if he didn’t do something to cool down, he wouldn’t be able to continue acting as casual and relaxed as he wanted. The cold water dripped of his body as he stepped out of the shower and started drying himself with a towel. When he was completely dry, he realized he made a stupid mistake. He was in such a hurry, he forgot to take some clean clothes with him into the bathroom. “ _Oh my god, oh my god. I’m such an idiot. What now? What do I do now?_ ” he started panicking “ _I could try slipping into my bedroom to grab some clothes, but he’s sitting on the couch and even a glimpse would be a glimpse too much._ ” He looked around in a panic and almost cried with joy when he saw he left his sweat pants, which he uses as his PJs in the winter, on the bathroom floor. He was so relieved he decided to be more confident and entered the living room without first grabbing a T-shirt from his closet. Harry looked at him and couldn’t take his eyes of him. A few drops that fell from Zayn’s hair onto his chest and shoulders glistened. Harry made a quiet “Oh.” And his lips stayed parted, his eyes never leaving Zayn’s bare torso. He followed the line of his tattoos from one arm, over the chest, to the other arm, and wished he could touch, wished he could kiss every inch of him. Harry’s reaction gave Zayn more confidence, and as he relaxed, he realized he was holding his breath. He offered Harry something to drink, and when he got back to the living room, Harry was on his feet. “ _Oh no, he can’t be leaving!_ ” Zayn thought as he watched Harry nervously shift weight from one foot to another. But when Zayn actually got near him to give him his glass, Harry reached to touch one of the tattoos on Zayn’s chest. Zayn flinched out of excitement, but Harry interpreted it in a different way and pulled his hand back. “Sorry.” – Harry said shyly, looking at the floor. “ _Is this the same guy from yesterday?_ ” Zayn thought “ _He was so open and fun, seemed like nothing could make him feel embarrassed, but now he’s actually blushing!_ ” Zayn choked back a laugh ‘cause he was the daring one now. “I guess I should go get dressed now.” – he said while putting the glass on the table. Zayn decided to be quick, he was worried Harry might not be willing to wait for him much longer. He picked gray skinny jeans and a black tee. “ _Can’t go wrong with that, right?_ ” he thought and hurried out of the room to check on Harry. Harry was still standing next to the couch. He looked like a lost puppy. Zayn smiled. “ _He’s the cutest guy ever!_ ” he thought. Harry then looked at him and once again was speechless. “ _Oh my god, how does this guy do this to me??_ ” Harry thought. He was done being the shy awkward one tonight. That was not his style, and all in his head right now was that he wanted Zayn, and wanted him now. “You look…wow! Just…wow!” – Harry said taking a few steps forward. He was now standing right in front of Zayn. Zayn’s eyes automatically looked away after the compliment. He wasn’t used to being complimented. Harry couldn’t grasp that. “ _How does such a gorgeous guy not get compliments all the time?_ ” Zayn felt a bit awkward in this situation, but the main feeling was being horny. He promised Niall they’re going out partying tonight, but if he looks at Harry, he wasn’t sure he could control himself. Zayn took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eyes. That was too much for Harry, he wanted to drown in Zayn’s warm beautiful eyes. Harry basically threw himself on Zayn and kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss, and next thing Zayn knew, his back was against the wall and Harry was kissing him while leaning as close to him as possible. He could feel him. His every muscle was tense, and Zayn felt the same way. He slightly pushed Harry away, which Harry replied to by getting closer again. Zayn laughed a bit at that reaction, while Harry was placing kisses on his jawline. He pushed him gently away again and started unbuttoning his shirt. This time Harry didn’t protest, and Zayn could feel him get more excited.

 

Harry was lying on top of Zayn, kissing his bare chest. They were both naked, lying on the couch, enjoying the blissful feeling. “I should probably call Niall.” – Zayn said, mulling it over. “We could still meet with the guys.” – he continued as Harry moved his lips downwards. Harry smiled victoriously when he felt Zayn getting hard again. Zayn sighed with pleasure and mumbled “Nevermind.”


End file.
